A Truth For Us
by Raving In The Rain
Summary: Mana's parents are archeologists, her brother works in movies, and her gramps is a treasure-hunter. Who is she compared to them? Working in a museum, Mana always felt connected to history. But never more than when an artifact from Egypt arrives; a necklace that has her feeling more curious than ever. Swarmed by memories, she follows the clues back to Egypt, her past, and her love.
1. Prologue: 3 Years Ago

_Guten Tag again. If you're new to my stories, then welcome new friend! If not, then you must know how much I've missed you! Anyways, if there are any mistranslations, please let me know and I will fix them. (This was written in German). I've really been trying to make this one all pretty. Reviews are also appreciated if you feel up to it._

_**So this is clear, this story is AU & VASESHIPPING.**_

* * *

**Prologue: Three Years Ago…**

When they said it was going to be the biggest thing since heliocentricity, they weren't kidding. It seemed like every news paper, TV station, and professor had crammed into the ballroom. Most of them, as Mana had suspected, probably weren't on the guest list. Yet even her, sporting a one-shoulder Lycra dress blazing with sequins, could go seemingly unnoticed with all the camera flashes and modern artwork. But that was strangely comforting to her. She could dress as flashy as she pleased, and still no one would notice her enough to be concerned about the amount of times she's swiped a wine glass from one of the caterers. If anyone so much as cared to dwell on it, they'd probably assume she was just another sponsor or the wife of one of the diggers. To her continuous surprise, people seem to forget that the man they all came to celebrate and photograph was actually her father; Dr. Aaron Redford himself. But, then again, compared to the lavish party and the greatest archeological discovery in years, it probably wasn't that important.

Mana stood towards the edge of the room, minding to keep within an arm's reach of the doors to the veranda. It was the easiest escape route that the hotel offered. For as long as she could remember, Mana had always hated these parties. There were always strangers' hands to shake, photos to smile for, champagne toasts that sounded more like they came out of an old war movie. And worry. Yes, there was a great excess of that. She knew thinking about work at a time where she should be having fun wasn't healthy, but forgetting about the loads of paperwork and how her partner was fairing without her hardly came easy.

"_I hope Tea remembered to take the African masks out of storage_," Mana pressed against her thoughts, "_they can't stay down there for much longer. Oh! And she needs to turn on the humidifier in Hall C3. I remembered to tell her that before I left, right?_"

More than being work-sick, though, was the dread in knowing that the whole family was invited to these things. If she was lucky enough, a few of the more disliked relatives wouldn't be able to make it or their flights were delayed. But this time it wasn't just another one of her parent's book-release parties or even an exhibit opening celebration. This was the real deal. The big shebang. And Mana knew all too well that unless they were dying, everyone was going to show up to celebrate her father's uncovering of an ancient Mayan temple and the six mummies found within.

It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her father- that would be too far a stretch for anyone to suspect- but it was more about the feelings that she'd kept inside for too long. That alone would weigh her down, and even drain the sparkle from her dress. Perhaps another shot of sambuca or tequila would fix that. The whole night, she had only spotted her father once. He was being herded around faces all trying to congratulate him in more languages than she could count. Her mother, too, could hardly sample the hors d'oeuvres without someone chomping away at how proud or relieved she must be. Mana knew coming across one of her aunts or cousins was inevitable, but for now she'd just wait for the crowd to thicken before she made any moves. How she hoped another tray of drinks was coming her way.

"Wow, look what finally crawled out of the museum storage room." a hand reached around her waist, guiding her in one rough tug out into the night. "Don't you explode in the light, little Maya?"

Mana didn't need to turn around to recognize her captor. No one called her "Maya" but her older brother. Because, once upon a time, Mana was one letter away from being named Maya. Her parents were so in love with Mesoamerican history that they even named her brother Teo after the ancient city of Teotihuacan. But their mother decided against Maya at the last moment for reasons she had yet to explain.

"Almost the same could be said for you, Teo." she scoffed. "And look! You're fully clothed. Now you're a little less Cro-Magnon; and what an improvement it is. I didn't even think you owned a shirt."

"Oh ha-ha. Look, my abs have feelings, and they don't appreciate being hidden from the world. What can I say?"

"Hopefully nothing." she joked. She pushed away from her brother playfully, but only she knew that it had a hint of envy in it. Teo smelt of money and some expensive body wash that she had to pull away from. _Or those feelings from deep within…_

The old duo stepped further away from the glamorous entanglements of colognes and chatter. They took to the steps leading down into the gardens where Mana was relieved by how well her high-heels were behaving. Not a word needed to pass between them as they went- neither of them could stand being in that place for much longer. It was that way for a lot of situations. Although their personalities were complete parallels, somehow their minds managed to race along the same track. People used to confuse them for twins. And it was plausible, excluding the fact that he was six years her senior. The jade eyes she saw in the mirror each morning were the same ones glinting beneath her brother's brows. Her caramel skin was just the extra fabric from the skin that fastened around her brother's sand-dunes of muscle. And even that raggedy gathering of hair on his head and the stubble exploring his jaw bone could, in some way, compare to the radiant bundle tied behind her head.

"Mana-Maya. Reina de las colinas. Que se ve el mundo alla arriba?" Teo's deep voice cut the notes of an already ugly tune. That sing-song taunt used to annoy her more than anything when they were little. Even now it managed to nibble on her nerves, not to mention the lack of talent her brother had in singing it.

_Mana-Maya. Queen of the hills. What does the world look like up there? _

"That old song again? Ugh, you're so lucky I've had a few drinks tonight. Otherwise I'd have to recall every bit of trouble that tune gave me and shove my foot straight up your muscular ass."

Teo chuckled at that, never failing to find comfort in the familiarity of Mana's threats. Of course, he never expected her to follow through on them, but imagining her frail, tiny body drop kicking his mountainous self was plenty amusing. The squirrel fending off a wolf. It had always been like that; Mana, always the smaller of the two, trying so hard to be big and bad like her brother. Teo could always feel the fire in his sister, sometimes burned by it too. Yet on that night, there was a dusty feeling at her side. Thinking about the childhood memories that had been buried beneath their adult lives brought back an intimacy he didn't know was absent. He hadn't left Hollywood in years- _centuries_ from the feel of it. But when was it ever so cold around his sister? When, he thought hard, had the fire died in Mana? He tried to link her indifference to all the empty glasses she left on the trays of caterers. But that only added more to the puzzle. Mana hardly ever drank more than a glass of wine, and hard-liquor was out of her league.

He stopped walking suddenly. Mana kept on a few more paces until she could feel the invisible cord linking them tug hard on her heart. A silence swept through on the breath of Mexico's warm, night air. The party was nothing but rumbles of undertones from where they stood, like thunder off in the distance. The stench of aristocracy and publicity was overpowered by fruits and the floral décor that ensnared them from all around. They had made their way deep into the gardens, past the parking lot, and so close to the surrounding nowhere that Mana was forced to check over her shoulders a couple of times.

"Teo?" she pardoned, as if sensing the contemplation her brother stirred. "What's wrong?"

It took him a few moments more to summon a reply worthy of the suspense.

"I should be asking you that, Mana." he spoke. The fact that he'd said her actual name was proof enough that this wasn't his usual banter. It brought Mana's gaze completely on him, and thirsting for an explanation as she had with her artifacts and her unfinished notes in the basement of her museum.

A cocked eyebrow and a glare was all the reply she could muster without starting an argument. Getting into a conversation about her downward spiral and lack of family interaction was beyond her at that point. Especially on a night where she knew having to talk to her family was already a fate beyond her control.

"Ok, I know I haven't exactly been the best brother, or son, or grandson, or nephew, or whatever. Believe me, I'm not a exactly a 'close-happy-family' guy myself. And sure I haven't been around all that much. You can beat up for that if you want. But," he sighed, not knowing any better way to say what he had to say, "what are you doing with yourself, Mana?"

No beverage was going to make her forget that. That had been the very question she'd been asking herself for years, the very question she was trying to avoid answering on that night. His words plunged deep into her gut and then bounced back more bitterly than she would have liked.

"What am I doing with myself? What the hell do you mean 'what are you doing with yourself'?"

"You know what I mean. I get that you don't like these parties. I don't either! But every-single-time-" he pounded a fist into his palm as he spoke, "I come out for one of these things, you're either MIA or drunk past your ass. And I don't know if you're just doing this for attention, but you have mine now. So here's your chance. What's up? What's going on? Tell me."

"Are you kidding me with this? '_Every time you come out for one of these things'_. Yeah, ok, when? When was the last time your ass left California other than to work on set or something? Hm?"

"You know what? That's so strange, 'cause I was totally just thinking about asking you when the last time _your ass _left the museum? You know if I could be here for mom and dad more often, I would. I would be here for them, for gramps, for _anyone _in our family. But you don't know how it is in Hollywood, Mana. You really fuckin' don't. Movies have to come out at a certain time, I have to work with the actors for months teaching them the fighting styles and sequences and use of weapons. It's not like I can just fly out at anytime to celebrate every goddamn thing. But, hell, I would drop everything to come out and celebrate one of _your _successes- if you actually had any!"

"I will not get drawn in to another one of these arguments, Teo! I won't! We're supposed to be here for father, not counseling!"

He locked his place on the ground, making sure Mana knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well we're not in there for father, are we? We're out here because of our problems and our feelings. Neither of us want to mingle with the rest of our family. You more than me. I already made my rounds; talked to aunt Cecile, chit-chatted with the twins, even got sucked into another one of gramp's monologues about his adventures in the Carpathians. Yet they all asked me the same thing: have I seen Mana? And then I find you; avoiding the family like you do your problems, your growing drinking habit, and now this conversation."

Mana could do nothing but howl in frustration. Years of arguing with her brother- whether over toys, riding in the front seat of the car, or who got to eat the last cookie- had made her well adapted to a life in his shadow. He had always been taller, faster, braver, and stronger. She could try to outwit him, but Teo was not as ignorant as she liked to believe. They were raised by two of the most prestigious archeologists after all. Much of their life was lived in the family-owned museum, which Mana had never seemed to grow out of. And as much as she bayed and swore, she couldn't deny the truth swirling around the alcohol in her stomach. Her brother was right, although she'd never let him win.

"Ugh! You are so infuriating! I mean, who do you think you are, Teo?"

"I'm your brother. I may not be the best brother the world has ever seen, but I'm yours. And, honestly, it hurts that you think we're not close enough to tell when something is wrong."

"Nothing _is_ wrong." she turned away from him. Almost childishly. But if it meant hiding the tears that were readying in her eyes, it was fine by her.

"And you believe that? _Really_ believe that?"

Teo's stance went limp. His bouncer demeanor collapsed when a trembling sigh reached over Mana's shoulders. A few sniffles after that almost untied him completely. His sister never cried. He knew that. Mana was rock-solid on the outside. Sure, she was breezy, chipper, and hardly dull in both actions and conversations, but rock-solid nonetheless. Things hardly ever got under skin, she wasn't ever afraid of a challenge, or at least that's how she held herself. But she didn't cry. Didn't complain. She hated to dim a could-be merry moment with a sour attitude or hurt feelings, so she usually sucked it up and vented on her own time. Usually when she was down in the storage room, working on files or cleaning an item for display. Or even arranging the exhibits all throughout the museum to her creative authority. But she never cried. At least not in front of anyone.

"I'm sorry." he tried. "Mana, I didn't mean to get so nasty. It's just… well, you're a really smart person. Smarter than me, that's for sure. You're the only one I know who can catalogue amphorae jars, and speak twelve languages, and recite the Latin alphabet backwards without pausing, and do it all with the biggest smile on your face. Which is why I can't make myself believe that you could con yourself. Something _is_ wrong, Mana. That something is why you're hiding from the rest of the family and turned away from me."

Her first instinct was to loathe him. Reject all forms of help from someone who had just done the impossible with her- reach down to the core of her emotions. Teo didn't expect Mana to say anything anyways. She would need time to seep in the reality of it all. What he didn't know was that Mana had had plenty of time for that. She thought about all the nights she spent late working in the storage room, though it was hardly necessary. Her desk was usually planted over with papers and tools, her desk lamp running so hot after a long day of use that it would burn at times. Pieces of a broken pot or slab that she would need to puzzle together would be scattered everywhere. Mana couldn't imagine one more night down there, alone, wondering and worrying anymore. So as her brother turned to rejoin the party, Mana swung around, tears soaring, and fell apart.

"I just want to be important!" she wailed. Teo came straight back to her, his eyes full of mercy. "Every time the whole family gets together, I can't help but feel so worthless. They all look down on me. I know they won't say it out loud, but I can see it in those looks when they glance between you and me. Everyone is out there exploring or digging or writing books or making movies. Mom and dad are famous! Maybe not 'Rihanna famous', but especially now that dad has made what could possibly be the biggest discovery ever, where do I rank? My name isn't on book covers or in movie credits or lodged in history books. I feel like I'm a big disappointment. Everyone is so proud of you, they have these big fiestas for mom and dad. Gramps talks on almost every documentary the History Channel airs! But me? Who is Mana Redford?"

Teo wished he had answers. He wished that as he pulled his sister close that he could say the words that would cheer her up. It wasn't like he could just go and beat up the bullies on the playground anymore. These problems couldn't be intimidated by his size and strength. They needed time, communication, and certainly a change. Just how he and Mana were going to come by all that was a little more pressing.

"But you are important." he started. "Mom and dad love you just the way you are, and trust me when I say they're proud of you. I get my ear chewed off all the time when mom calls me for the holidays; '_Oh, your sister is such a hard worker. I wish I could see _you _do that, young man_.'" - he dishes out a high-pitched, nasally voice like their mother's- "They couldn't ask for a better Mana. _I _like you the way you are. Well, for the most part. You're little Maya, after all. Reina de las colinas."

That did put a smile on her face, although through the sticky sap of tears. Her eyes gave up crying, though, and that was a good enough start for her. She hated to cry. Loathed it even. She finally pulled slightly away, swiping the remains of sorrow from her face.

"My makeup is all gross now, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Figured. I suppose we should head back now. I need to find a bathroom to redo all my eyeliner. This face is my money-maker, you know."

"No wonder you're broke." Teo teased.

She swung a heavy fist into his shoulder. Her body-building brother squeaked like a girl, but winked a smile when it was all over. Teo then offered his arm like a real gentlemen and nodded her over. Mana always imagined her brother's life in Hollywood would be something like James Bond's. A pretty lady hanging over his arm like a coat, parties all day, everyday, and a devilish smile. She could imagine that with how handsome Teo look in a suit, waiting for her to take his arm. And she did, trying to act just as classy as Teo did. They stuck their noses in the air, striding snobbishly back to the party and undecided as to whether they were being satirical or sardonic.

"So," Teo played up his best rich boy voice, "Queen of the hills, what is royalty doing all the way out here in Mexico?"

"I figured I could use a breather. It does get rather stuffy being around all my riches." she met his mockery at every turn.

"What does the world look like up there on your hill? I don't recall you ever letting me come up there and frolic with you."

Back in their old Colorado home, there was a hill in the backyard that Mana used to play on for hours. It was her place and no one else's. Except, of course, when she needed to summon an immediate military meeting of stuffed animals and Barbies. Teo used to get so mad when Mana wouldn't come down. To him, picking an evening of solitude on the hill over a game of soccer was practically criminal. He thought her haughty and rude, owning that hill like an unspoken monarch. So he teased her with a whole song, although nowadays it has faded like an artifact into his measly tune. _Reina de las colinas_.

"It looks like Egypt." she said.

"Egypt? Why Egypt?" the surprise, and almost disgust, couldn't be kept from his voice.

"I don't know, honestly. It just… feels like home."

Finally they broke character with a splashing of laughter.

It was like this: Everyone in the Redford family was an archeologist. Mostly Mesoamerican or Native American. If not an archeologist, then they were a museum curator, a pathologist, a geologist, paleontologist, anything that followed along that line. If they could work with mummies, artifacts, and have a chance to be interviewed for a documentary on the history channel, they probably did that. Mana came from a long line of pirates and treasure-hunters as far back as she was concerned. Teo even worked in the movie business- sort of- because he was a professional in ancient weapons and fighting techniques. He used to brag about working with actors and stunt doubles whenever he came out to Colorado for a visit. They've all grown up in this world, longing to belong to another, past one. It's in their blood.

But it was deeper than that for Mana. Much deeper. Every bit of history she could get her hands on was a wonder of its own kind. She could take part in telling a story that had long since been forgotten. Perhaps, as she had felt more times than she'd admit, her own story was there, ready to be dug up, pieced together, and shared with the world. She didn't just _long_ to be from another time, she felt it. But it wasn't the way that her parents had felt a love for Mesoamerican history. That's what she did well to keep hidden from even Teo. There may be a disappointment from her family if she'd told that them her true love was in Egypt. And even that was truer than she knew.


	2. A Day Unlike The Others

_August 19, 1998_

_Mana's Journal_

Ever since I was a little girl, I've always loved the idea of princesses. Charismatic, beautiful, and powerful girls that survived the circumstances. Girls who weren't afraid to take charge, to take chances that may not necessarily work out. And what I loved even more was that whenever there was evil or danger that threatened them, there was always that Prince Charming who would protect them and stay by their side for ever after. They would slay the dragon, climb the tower, overcome all odds just to be with their princess. And that's what I always dreamed of, what I always knew I deserved. I wanted to be the girl worth fighting for.

But as I grew older, that dream died a little more each night. Suddenly everyone cared about having a boyfriend and what they looked like. When everyone else already thought they were adults, I sat idly by with a serious case of a Peter-Pan complex. In that sense, I stopped in time. That is where I fell behind. Everyday I would wait for my prince and everyday there would be none. I've been home schooled all my life because my parents traveled so often (probably why I'm a history major and still can't do math without using my fingers). I used to think that every new place we went, there would be that one time I'd lock eyes with a boy and that would be it. Somewhere my prince would be waiting. I just had to get there. And I never lost hope until the summer I turned fifteen.

While most girls would have their Quinceañera in rented halls, Cinderella dresses, and have their friends sneak alcohol into the party, my parents took me out to the Ancient Mayan city of Tikal in Guatemala. I took only one friend (the only one that I had), and we spent my birthday being eaten alive by mosquitoes and being lectured on the importance of pyramids. It's a good thing my friend and I loved history. Otherwise we wouldn't have survived. My birthday cake was shared amongst a tour group and the native guides indulged us with cultural music. It wasn't all that bad. Actually, I rather enjoyed that part. I've never been too up-to-date with the popular music artists and new hits either, so at least I felt comfortable dancing to the music of the past.

It was when we got back to the hotel that my dream faded with my childhood. There was a boy in the tour group- Juan- and it just so happened his family was staying at the same hotel that I was. All day he had been eyeing me, and all day I had been returning the favor. I thought that was it. I thought this was my prince, that he fell in love with my beauty and wanted to be with me. There were times when he tried to hold my hand and I almost let him. If only my parents weren't there perhaps I wouldn't have been so embarrassed. He asked me if I'd meet him in the garden. _"How romantic" _I thought. So of course I showed up there, my face redone in makeup, my heart expanding in my chest. I so badly wanted to be worth something. To be worth loving. But our meeting was not so he could confess his love. It was not to ask me to be his girlfriend. It was not to get to know each other more.

Relax, he told me. Just chill out. If I had known that I was to be raped that night, I would have never let myself believe I was worth fighting for. Because while I fought as hard as I could, I still needed Prince Charming to come to my rescue. My muscles meant nothing beneath his. Not the adrenaline blurring out the world or the fear forcing my body to retaliate could give me enough strength to get him off of me. I needed someone to defend my honor, to believe that I deserved better than being raped in the mud. And no one came. That was what hurt the most.

I was not the girl worth fighting for. I was not the princess, so beautiful and so brave. I finally saw what I was: Worthless. Ashamed and embarrassed, I never told anyone about that night. It is still a memory that tunnels under my skin, making its home there. Not even Tea, my closest and only friend, knows that it's there. She would never forgive herself for not stopping me that night. Yes. That was her- the friend that I brought with me, and the friend that has stayed by my side to this day.

But it was also on that night that the dreams became more vivid. They weren't just tidbits slipping into my subconscious then and there. Whole nights at a time, I found myself in the desert sands. In Egypt. In someone's arms. Someone who would never let go. Those dreams have not left me since.

- Mana Redford

* * *

Although raised in ever-fluctuating temperatures, Mana had always preferred the days when the sun beat hard against the earth. Something about the warm air brought back a sense of comfort, like cocooning deep into loving, gentle blankets on a morning when you know you don't want to get up for school. There was a freedom under the waves of heat as well. She was free to move without layers of clothing stuffing her up, free to run and dance and leap without a bitter gust or spiteful ice. Evidently the family ski trips proved quite a hassle for her. The summer, however, brought a tenderness both so foreign and yet so familiar to her. It brought memories of when she would dip her toes into sand, cannonball into a glittering river; sit enraptured by a sunset mended by some celestial Jackson Pollock, her hand in someone else's.

Problem was, she had never actually done any of that. She had never dove carelessly into the river of her subconscious, or gone to a beach, or moreover stayed with any boyfriend long enough to see a romantic moment like the one in her dreams.

She had seen such things in movies and pictured them in books, and maybe that's where the images came from. Yet not even that hypothesis could stifle the sense of realness they bore. A truth caressing her skin when the sun's rays cradled her.

Figured, of course, that the rooms marked as "employees only" wouldn't have any air-conditioning. Mana, so long as she was able to preoccupy herself with some ancient trinket or another, hardly seemed to mind. She had herself drawn out over the windowsill benches, armed appropriately with her retired notebook, a pen and calculator, and an overloaded folder of papers. It never much occurred to her the strangeness of the museum's library being so vacant most of the time. If anything, it was soothing that she could be alone there, seated by the windows that overlooked the city. The smell of old books and education entangled with the orange of sunset.

Without warning, the great, heavy doors to the library swung open with a fury. In marched her friend and partner; a tall, brunette girl with spidery limbs too long and lean for a mere tour guide's. A model's physique perhaps- not that she'd ever pursue such a career. She entered with a huff, her wild blue eyes darting straight for her friend. Her hands were held up high and a heavy scowl marked her face. The noise of this intrusion sent Mana's heart defibrillating, and her papers to the floor.

Tea Gardner. To Mana, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The princess she only dreamed of being. She'd long since lied to herself about being jealous of her best friend. But eventually she had to give in. Even walking down the street with Tea meant Mana could not blink at the envy she had. Sometimes they'd get a street caller- a random man who shouted something like 'hey, beautiful' or 'damn girl'. He didn't need to specify who he was talking to. The target girl was obvious. And when Tea didn't respond- which she usually didn't- he'd say something like 'stuck up, bitch!', 'Speak English, girl?'. As if the only conceivable reason why Tea wouldn't respond to his devilish charm was because she didn't speak a word of English. Sometimes Mana wished she'd never met Tea, like she wasn't good enough. She was just dragging her friend down, or was an ugly accessory to make Tea appear hotter. This, of course, she would never tell either.

"Ugh! People can be such morons!" cried Tea. "Mana, tell me, how is it that that cousin of yours runs this place? He hires babies, I swear!"

Mana collected herself. She had learned to accept every loud, obnoxious bit of her friend's presence. That didn't always mean that she was used to it, though.

"You've seen the Early Man display case, I take it." she replied knowingly.

"You damn straight I have! What a mess!"

"I know, I know. How they think you can have Homo Erectus without the australopithecines is beyond me. I mean, they totally left out Robustus and Africanus."

"It's horrible, Mana! I can't even look at it. And I have tour duty again tomorrow. What the heck am I going to say when I get there? No offense, 'cause I know Jeraud is your cousin and all, but he can be so frustrating."

"Nah, I understand. Family or not, the guy's an asshole. The only reason he got the job was because he helped my mom out on a dig site in Peru. Guess he found some jewelry or whatever."

Exhausted, Tea launched herself into one of the chairs. It was only in the new stillness that she acknowledged trails of sweat racing down from her temples. She wasn't brave enough to take swipe at it, in fear of smudging any makeup, and instead pulled her hair back into a sloppy boulder of a bun.

"Just how long have you been in here, Mana? This room is on fire."

"Long enough to organize the Ancient India folders that no one's touched in years. Oh! And I've been working on the files for those new Aborigine weapons! I actually don't think they're weapons, but more like tools for digging and perhaps even brushing hair. They're too fragile for any real meat work. And besides, my brother is an expert on weapons. I think I've learned a few things from his bragging all the time. There's fragments of soil wedged deep in the crevices that can't be found in the area where they were dug up, so I was thinking that perhaps after the scheduled carbon-dating, we should-"

"Mana, Mana, Mana. Slow down, girl! You're making me sweat even more just hearing how fast you talk in this heat! I swear, you're like a camel. You can go on and on, working as hard as you do without breaks, and even in this weather. You're a beast. A genial, pretty, little beast!"

The two shared a brief laugh. It was true. Mana was much better suited for the heat than her dear friend Tea. She could continue working with hardly a sweat, as though her body were built for it. She hardly took time off of work, and gobbled up as many extra hours as possible. The museum was her home. A home surrounded by the past and by books of unlimited knowledge. Tea, however, atrophied in the first spike in temperature. She was crippled by the heat and made quite the show of it too. The girl was practically born on the stage. She could sing, she could dance, she acted as if the sky were red with evil every time temperatures rose above fifteen centigrade. Mana still had trouble comprehending how in the world Tea got stuck with a job that required reading. Still, as opposite as they were, they'd never been closer to anyone other than each other.

"Well, anyways, the place is closing soon. You need a ride home?" Tea rose achingly.

"No, I'm good. I have to stay here and figure out a way to keep those Viking swords from crumbling into pieces."

Tea clicked her tongue in dismay. "My girl, it's sushi night! You're going to leave me hanging again for some swords?"

"Aw, I know. You're making me feel bad, Titi. How about breakfast tomorrow to make up for it?"

Without an immediate reply, Mana resorted to her pouty face. Her bottom lip curled over and her eyes bemoaned the mercy of a friend.

"Alright. But you're paying. And I'm not going easy on that wallet of yours since you're working so many hours you can't even have sushi night." Tea teased with that flawless grin of hers.

"Can't argue with that."

"Well, alright then. See you tomorrow, boobie! I love you!" she puckered her lips to her palm and blew a bright, theatrical kiss. Mana was never talented enough to master such an extravagant goodbye and look good at it, so she stuck with a simple wave and a smile. It drew less attention anyways. And she wouldn't want anyone thinking she was trying to be cute or anything.

A few minutes later and the first of many museum closing announcements rumbled through the loudspeakers. Mana always felt like some kind of feared creature at these times. After savagely tossing her belongings into her Aztec shoulder bag, she'd emerge from the dark caves of the museum and scour the halls in dwindling daylight. It'd be the first many of her coworkers would see her all day. Somehow that made her feel a little powerful. Like the boss villain that no one really sees, but everyone fears.

Unlike her parents' unusually sparkly parties, here Mana could hide in plain sight. Nothing odd about Roman sandals, raspberry skinny jeans, and a black, scoop necked tank. It wasn't that she was afraid of people or that she didn't like them. Actually, Mana never quite minded meeting new people. She was perfectly capable of making friends- and of keeping them too. It was more so that socializing never really became a priority when there was always so much to be done. Like preserving Viking swords or moving fragile artifacts. Or, as she intended to do everyday until she found a reason, stroll down the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

Mana couldn't help but cringe as she passed the Early Man display. It truly was a disgrace to history-holics like herself and Tea. She spat at the glass and continued on through the timeline. With the museum clearing out, there was little traffic on her way into the pharaonic era. She slipped into the hall; a smaller, less elaborate section of the museum. Her parents seemed almost bitter towards the digs in Egypt and it showed in their family museum. They'd always felt that people were so quick to claim Egypt as the most advanced and powerful instead of their beloved Mesoamerican civilizations. Granted that both were brilliant and marvels of the ancient world, but Mana could say in more in a minute about the Egyptians than she could for the Mesoamericans in a month.

The hall was darker than most. And even better, she was the only one in there. The catacombs housing the displays and artifacts were shallow and sparse. The floor was designed to mimic the past, and in the center was a long marble bench parting the room. It was there that Mana tossed her stuff like she were setting up camp. Although she'd been in this room everyday since she began work at the museum, the charm that existed there never faded. She strolled around the display cases, embracing every silent story hidden behind the glasses.

She'd read the plaques. She'd touched the artifacts. She'd even helped dress the manikins. But it was never good enough. Even if she could have all of her senses coveting over the history, it would always be too far away. There would always be something missing, a longing that quaked her beating heart.

"Oh, Mr. Smenkhare, still tipped over, are you?" she shook her head at the lopsided figurine. "I told them to fix that. You're a pharaoh. You deserve better than that."

Even the famed Cleopatra had so little acknowledgement. There was a brief plaque describing the mystery of her life, some paintings, and a simple glass and metal container. Not even queenly decorum to liven any learner's interest.

"My dear Cleo. You must be so alone here in the Amarna period. You belong with your Marc Antony in the Greco-Roman period. Perhaps one day soon I'll get the clearance to fix this room up for you, my lady." she could not help but giggle with modesty and delight.

She continued down the hall with a warmth in her heart, greeting each figure like some general inspecting her troops. At times, a reply would silently run through her hair. There were more than the light echoes of her footsteps. There were always whispers. Worn conversations in a language she convinced herself she knew. That was the fun of it, though, perhaps. To dive into the past and to learn more about the people. It was only natural for a girl raised by archaeologists to feel attached to history after all. Or were they simply the imaginings of a girl who so dearly wanted to belong?

She went back for her notebook, sprawling herself over the marble the slab that parted the room. Trying to find a bare space to write ha become increasingly challenging as time went on, but hardly anything could convince her to get another notebook. No. All her thoughts, her hopes, dreams, and misfortunes had to stay together in her delicate galaxy of ink and paper. Every thought she penned was a supernova of heart and longing. This time it was the faience statuette of Anubis that brought her girlish wonder to a prodigious reminisce.

Her pen began to seizure.

"I_ wonder_. _If I had ever lived in a time like these poor figures displayed here, could I bear to be behind a glass in my afterlife? Surely as the God of such an important dealing as death and preservation, this museum's inaccuracy isn't what you'd had in mind, I'm sure. Unfortunate really that no one will ever truly know you and your accomplishments. Many of the names in history smirched and dissembled by the successors. Once these queens and kings would have had fine palaces of gold and alabaster. Pillars tall enough to hold the sky. The rising scents of oils and fruits exuding over the air, and the air. Yes. So warm. So perfect."_

She paused to draw he next incensed filled breath. To sit in a warmth that glowed over her and welcomed her back. History was well and alive in her lungs.

"_And now, here you are- A God!- locked in a case where wide-eyed school children can stick themselves up against the glass. Even naked mummies sit on display all throughout the world. Not quite what the embalmers and the tomb makers had dreamt of, is it? All their hard work removed so that us modern folk can find hope for a salvation in the past_."

"Ma'am?"

Mana quickly closed her book. The slap of papers titillated the air with an echo that startled her even more. A tall man of blonde hair and shapely muscles made his way towards her. His face wasn't nearly as threatening as he tried to convey in his stride.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he began again, "the museum is closing soon. You'll have to leave."

"Oh!" she flushed a little. She would hate to make him feel embarrassed, although confusing her for a commoner was a simple mistake to make. That was one of the many inconveniences of being sociable she supposed.

"No, no. Sorry, I work here. I won't be long, though." she flipped out her identification card.

"Oh, my bad. Just that… well, I've never seen you around here. You really work here?"

"Yeah. I'm Mana."- she was very careful to excuse herself from the burdens of her surname- "I work in the basement, mostly. Restoration and preservation."

"That explains it. Hah. The name's Joey. Joey Wheeler. I'm with security."

Mana giggled. "I can see that."

"Oh, yeah. Heh. Well, we're closing this place off early today. We got another artifact coming in."

"A new artifact? For the Egyptian exhibit?" her words probably sounded more shocked than she meant to. But her parents would never dig in Egypt and almost all the items in the museum were things they'd uncovered. Of course there were the rich donors and whatnot from other parts of her family or things won at auctions. But someone would add to the Egyptian exhibit?

"Yeah. Some guy named Teo. I don't know, one of those Redfords. We're moving it in tonight."

Teo. She blanched at the name. She hadn't seen him since the party three years ago and now suddenly he had sent her a surprise package Not a single phone call or Christmas dinner, but now this? Her family was more dysfunctional than she thought. She couldn't decide whether to scoff or smile at her brother's reaching out. Dust had piled so high on their relationship that she couldn't even guess at what might have been enetering the museum.

The silence left Joey feeling uncomfortable. When he made a statement or asked a question, he expected to be replied to. Even a grunt would have sufficed. But Mana gave none.

"So, uh, you in'erested in Egypt, are you?"

Again, only a nod.

"That's cool, that's cool. Yeah, I remember learning 'bout them pharaohs and stuff in school. Never really got into history though. What I never got was the names. I mean, aint the language dead? How is it we know we're pronouncing their names right if those are even their real names? What if we're reading them squiggly pictures of theirs all wrong, eh?"

That brought a smile to her face. Nothing like the invitation to educate and indulge could spark a rush in her blood. A family trait, probably.

"Well, see, the original written Egyptian language didn't have any vowels. It was only when Alexander the Great conquered Egypt that scribes began to write Egyptian words in Greek letters, which had a more phonetic basis. Thus bringing about the Coptic language that is still used today in Egypt. After that, the Egyptian language basically died because so many people were using Greek for simplicity and cultural understanding. Also that's why there's various spellings of many Egyptian names, and sometimes different names entirely for the same people and Gods. So maybe we'll never know for sure how exactly the Egyptians would have pronounced everything, but we have a pretty good idea."

"Wow. You make it sound so simple and surprisingly interesting. You got some charm there."

"Oh, no. It's just the Redford way to be so fervent about history. Thanks, though."

"No problem. Well, I'd hate to take you away from this since you seem to love it so much, but I'm afraid I can't allow you in here while we're moving in it. Strict orders."

"Right. Sorry. I'll be going now." she stammered, hauling her bag to her shoulders again. She managed to put some distance between her and the blonde security guard before finally exhaling. She paused only once when he called again after her.

"Hey, you got some wisdom, miss Redford. You should, uh, be a teacher or something. I feel like learning all the sudden."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And let me tell you. That's basically a miracle."

She laughed delightfully. "Well, you're welcome then."

"Catch you later!"

She had a charm. The words ran circles around her head. Somehow that put a small hop in her steps, a breeze through her hair. But there was an ever-tightening knot in her insides. Someone had began mummification on her, it seemed. She knew Teo was up to something. Teo worked in movies, not archeology! What business had he with submitting items into the museum? And, to her knowledge, only he knew anything about her love for Egyptian history. Something was up and she had to find out what. She had to see that new artifact that very night.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

_A Very long Author's Note:_

_Hallo, my beautifuls. Long time no see._

_Ok. I know I haven't updated or posted anyhing in so long, and basically, I wanted to apologize. You have been very patient with me and exspecialy to those of you who have reviewed and sent me messages in my absence, I want to thank you so much! I really appreciate it. So, no, I'm not dead. My life has just been changing and I'm readjusting to my situation. I am now a co-pilot for a commercial airline (co-pilot for now! Victory shall be mine!) and I am traveling A LOT. Really, there's hardly anytime to write anymore. But I promise I will do my best._

_I also want to apologize to the readers of The Sands of Solipsism. I know that not updating after where I left off is cruel. It's the conclusion damn it! I know the feeling and I'm truly sorry. However, I have lost the English version of the story an dI will have to re-write it. Probably by some cirminical act of my sister, but more likley I simply forgot to save it. Oops._

_Now, my big announcement. For those who have read Of All the King's Wives, you know that it has been getting a lot of love. In the comments you guys suggeste dthat I get it published, and well,, that's just what I'm doing. Right now I am working with an editor and probs my new best fried to take the Yugioh out (so sad) and change things slightly around. I wanted to get this published in English first sinc emost of my lovley reveiwers are in the US and you guys are worth it._

_Well, I hav ethe Atem/OC fic coming up soon and I need to finish TSOS. There is also a comedic Mana/Atem fic I have soon and maybe I'll go back to Finding bra. I've got a lot of work to do so let's stick to it! Aye. Maybe I need a blog or something to write this tediously long ANs. Anyone have any blog webiste suggestions? lol. Happy reading all of you and again, much love and appreciation! _

_- Raving In the Rain_


	3. In The Palm Of My Hand

**A/N:**

**Hallo, beautifuls! I want to first say that I am so incredibly sorry that this update took so long. I had to rewrite this story because of a virus and, as you may know, having to rewrite a story after you felt the first time was perfect really makes it difficult. The magic of writing felt lost and it took me a while to find it again for this story. Again, I do apologize and want to thank you all for your patience. You are wonderful!**

**Also, for those who have asked me fanfiction and writing questions, I plan on answering some more on Youtube for you guys as well. I've answered some in my video "Yugioh Fanfiction: Writing The Duels", and I hope it helps. Thanks again for the support and the love. You guys mean so much to me. Love you, and enjoy!**

**-Raving In The Rain**

* * *

_August 23, 1998_

_Mana's Journal_

I met Tea when I was just five years old. It was when our parents were excavating in Bolivia that we met at Puma Puncu. Our mothers had conveniently arranged some kind of play-date at the ruins. But if you ask me, we probably go back way further than that. Possibly even baby-hood. Don't remember. Tea is about a year older than me and was born on August 18th. Her favorite color is orange and sometimes pink. She is a beautiful mix of French and Colombian. She loves a bowl of cereal before dance class and hates all things peanut butter. She went to Princeton University on a fully paid scholarship where she majored in paleoanthropology, and became the best dancer on the dance team. She is everything I'm jealous of and everything I'm proud of, all encapsulated in one being. She is my best friend.

See, my papi has this old friend who's actually more like a rival, but somehow we end up having Thanksgiving with the guy. They've been friends since they were little too, I guess. Professor Pierre J. Gardner; apparently one of the most experienced, fervent archeologists in the world. The way my dad talks about him makes him sound like some action-movie badass. Reality is, though, he's one of those strangely perfumed old guys who always seems to know a great deal about everything. And not only is his genius seen in his chasing of history, but it's also in his bank account. The Gardner family is pretty bank- if you know what I mean. That also makes him my father's biggest, and most important supporter. However, my papi is all about that Mesoamerican life, but Mr. Gardner is all about that Greco-Roman life. They're always competing for glory and both of them have to be right.

Anyways, my mom and her mom just figured it was a matter of time until we met. So while papi and Mr. Gardner argued over where to start digging, we all went down to the Puma Puncu ruins and BAM! We were friends. That's how it happened. Just like I said. Her family mostly spoke French, and mine spoke mostly English. But since we're both half-Hispanic, we met in the middle with some good 'ol Espanol. It was the first time all of mom's Spanish lessons ever came in handy, and I am so thankful for all the work it took for her to drill them into my head. Otherwise, our wonderful conversations about how weird are parents are, how gorgeous Lars Steinhöfel was, the secrets we'd giggle into each other's ears, would have been lost. I don't think I would have ever made as good a friend as Tea if it weren't for my roots in Mesoamerica.

So what does any of this have to with anything? Good question, journal. See, it's _all _about roots, about where you come from and who you meet. The things that contain the most influence and change. Like my dad and Mr. Gardner for instance. My papi wouldn't have been able to make half his excursions if it weren't for his connection to Mr. Gardner. You want someone to help you out of the bad times, and someone to make the good times. Fred has Wilma. Robin Hood has Little John. My dad has Mr. Gardner. _I_ have Tea. And she can lift me up more than anyone in the world- and do so with one hand tied behind her back if she pleases!

The thing about her is that she doesn't give a damn about all that. I mean, look at her! She has a doctorate in paleoanthropology, has a family that could give new meaning to nepotism if she pursued an archeological career, and even has Broadway-potential in singing and dancing. And how does she spend her life? As a tour guide at the Redford Museum with snotty school children, minimum wage, and measly, little me. Sometimes that makes me so mad. Like you don't even know. If I had half her charisma and talent, I'd have been long gone by now.

So one time we were down in storage making some costume repairs for the Renaissance manikins. The way the desk lamps gloated about her beauty made me realize how amazing she'd look on stage, how resembling the flickering light could be to a paparazzi's struggle to snap a photo of her before she'd escape into some limousine. What was she doing beside me in the dark storage room of a museum? So I had to ask. It felt strange to think that after all the years I've known her, I hadn't asked her sooner. I mean, it was kind of important. It was the question that had been nailing me since she showed up to work on that very first day.

"Ugh." she practically hurled when I asked her as tenderly as I could approach the subject. "You sound like my father."

A blush came like a comet across my face, a peach trail of debris widening over my cheeks.

It was true. I sounded like a badgering parent, someone who was almost disappointed in her. I sounded like _my_ parents. I knew then that we'd been faced with very similar choices in life. Only that Tea seemed to choose right. And even if she chose wrong, she'd pick up the pieces, huff the hair from her face, and start all over again like nothing happened. I wish I could do that. My life would be so much easier.

"I suppose I can do so much more, Mana. I could always just follow in my parents' footsteps; become another famous Gardner, have a fancy page in some textbook a high-schooler will draw a penis on like it's nobody's business. I could dance my heart out on stage, own the spotlight. I could do all that. But I don't want to."

"But why? You really think this job is better than all that?"

"Better? Hm. Yeah, I would say so. I may not get paid as much or have fancy parties after every discovery, but I love history. Not only that, but I love being able to enlighten others about it, to open their eyes to all that came before them. I could sit behind a camera and educate an audience for the History Channel, I suppose, but nothing beats actually being here in the museum where history is real. Seeing the smiling faces you're educating, sometimes even holding their hands. I walk into work each morning and suddenly I'm in Ancient Rome, or trekking the Great Wall of China, or leading a group of kids through thick, danger-mangled jungles.

You and I know what it's like to have to travel all the time. The longest friendships with the locals were two months, if even, and then we had to go. Doing this job means I can stay here. I can start a life- a _real_ life. One I can learn from instead of knowing that any mistake I make can just be forgotten when I move away again. No. This time I have to deal with reality. This time I can't run away. This time I have friends who will miss me and a place of my own. And, of course, I get to work with my best friend in the whole world. I really don't see why I should want any more than that. I am proud of what I do, of who I am. And that's all my parents could ever ask for."

God, I wanted to be her so bad. I wanted to see life the way she had. But I was still stuck in the darkness of the storage room. I was still plucking away at some artifact that could never be fixed. I really, truly wished I could see the light as she had. But I couldn't, even if she made it sound so easy. Tea was still Tea, and always would be. She had always been pretty, always had been outgoing and sociable, getting invited places and stopping to chat with friends I've never even seen before. All the guys doted on her. She was a light of her own. So certainly her outlook on things would be as radiant as she were. That's how she was raised. And what I would give to be who she is. I am Mana, though. I was her shadow- that greyness that followed her because it was the only hope I could fine. Hell, my hope is my own mythology. It tells of heroes and struggles, of creatures so dark and bleak. And even if the good guy wins, none of it is real. Not even my hope.

- Mana Redford

* * *

**The last of the **closing announcements rang through the near empty halls and exhibits. Tourist stragglers all raced for the exits just in time for the janitors to emerge from their closets. Glass cases would be peeled of fingerprints, floors would be polished anew, the snack bars and bathrooms sanitized and refurbished. It was the perfect time for a ghostly presence like Mana's to float away in secrecy. She weaved around corners and crept back down to the hidden dungeons of the museum. Few of her coworkers bothered to acknowledge her, though her footsteps pitter-patted and her smile greeted. It was the same as usual- only now she had a purpose.

Now Mana had a reason to stay late other than having nothing better to do or needing to piece apart her life. Her big brother Teo sent that artifact _for_ her. She just knew it. Why else would Teo bother with the family museum that he'd only been dying to escape since his early teens? But the final push was in the fact that it was an Ancient Egyptian artifact. She had hidden her love for Egypt's history from almost everyone. Everyone but Teo and Tea. It felt like a sin, like trying to sneak out of a store with stolen goods in her pocket. Always looking around, carrying the guilt as if she'd swallowed a boulder. Her parents would be so very disappointed; her grandfather more than anyone.

Now he was a real Indiana Jones. He'd investigated Teotihuacan, The Megalithic Temples of Malta, Carnac, and even found a few skeletons along the way. His latest obsessions were the Crystal Skulls. His request for a hands-on study of them, however, was continuously denied. He was one of those pseudoscience, myth chaser kind of guys; Atlantis, the Holy Grail, El Dorado. No one could convince him they didn't exist. He told Mana that digging in Egypt was too cliché: "The first things people think of when they hear archaeology are mustached, safari-hat wearing men standing beside some sarcophagus". And he was right. That was always how Mana imagined her parents' jobs were; digging up a mummy every week and giving opening speeches at museums. Turns out there's a lot more work for a whole lot less discovery.

Mana rubbed her arms from a chill. A chill that blew from the thought of going against a most beloved- though somewhat deranged- grandfather. And even still her heart could not deny the truth. This had to be done. A part of her wanted to turn back towards the exit, shove the key into her rundown Mazda, and meet up with Tea for sushi before it was too late. But the rest of her lead her down the steps, brought her feet to the threshold of a most trusted cousin and companion's doorway.

"Mahad." she knocked gently upon the door of his office. "It's me; Mana."

Some thuds and rustling followed. She waited for his feet to thunder across the floor, for him to clear his throat and adjust himself. Mana blushed before Mahad could even open the door. She so hoped she hadn't caught her cousin at a bad time. Poor Mahad; being the head of Redford Antiquities and all. It was a more than stressful occupation.

"Mana. Yes. What is it?" he stuttered, nearly acquainting the door to Mana's face.

"Oh. No, never mind. Forgive me, cousin. If I have come at an inconvenient time, I can always just-"

"No, not at all. Now is fine. In fact, I was just in need of a little break. Come in, come in."

She smiled a moment and followed his gestures into his office. It always felt strange to be so formal around family- she and Teo had banished all formalities long, long ago. But Mahad was different. Raised by her father's sister and husband, Mahad was plain and obedient, always bound by his duties and firm by his rules. It was a miracle Mana had gotten away with as much as she had, especially in consideration that he was her boss.

"What can I help you with?" he clasped his hands together over the desk. Mana adjusted herself on the chair, still with wandering eyes. His office was far more grand than her own. While she stayed in air-tight darkness, cobwebs attacking nearly every box and corner, Mahad sat leisurely in a Baroque styled room that was thick with the scent of bergamot oils. She detested his posture. He was straight faced, somewhat belittling of her, as he rocked forward to present an air of concern.

"W-Well, you see, I was wandering the halls again, Mahad. I hope you don't mind. I mean, it was after hours anyways. But still. I couldn't help but get lost in the Ancient Egyptian exhibit where I was notified that a new artifact would be put in. And, well... I know it's from Teo."

"Hm?" he cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I just know my brother. I should have at least been told that Teo- who I have not spoken to in three years, mind you- had sent an artifact,_ a present_, here. Why didn't it go through me, anyways? It's my job to inspect all artifacts that come in and out of this museum. Please, Mahad. I must know what's going on."

"You _must_?"

"_Yes_, I must."

"That sounds a little bold for you, Mana." Mahad smirked. "But it is just as your brother predicted. He knew you would figure it all out, and want so badly to know what it is. I did not mean for all the deception, cousin, but he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, gee. I guess it worked. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

Mahad shook his head in humor of his cousin. "But you are not the most unfortunate, are you? Here," he pulled out a drawer in his bureau and pulled out a slim envelope. "This came with it. It's for you."

"Ugh. A phone call would have sufficed if he truly wanted to talk to me. But it's just like Teo. He can't call to say 'happy birthday' or 'I miss you', but he has the time to plan this whole surprise? What a guy. Can't believe I'm related to him."

"Nor I you." chuckled Mahad.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've got what you wanted so you can leave my office now."

"But-"

"Nope. Break time is over. I have much work to do, also in thanks to Teo. Every artifact that comes in here has a textbook's worth of paperwork that comes with it. Now go home, Mana."

"Can't I see the artifact first? Just a peak?"

"Go home. That's not a suggestion either."

"You're so mean to me, Mahad. It's a shame I'm obligated to love you."

He gave a clamped smile- or at least that's what Mana assumed he was going for- and pointed to the door with his pen. Emotion was never his forte. "Now I feel all warm and fuzzy. Go home."

"Alright, alright. Just make sure you get some sleep tonight too, ok?"

"No promises."

Her cheeks rounded with her smile as she waved. She glanced once back at her suit-and-tie working cousin before closing the door behind her. She exhaled. Waited a second. Her moment of playing "happy family" was over, and the envelope was in her hands. It was a great deal heavier than she expected, with awkward bumps and a slight rattling sound. Teo must have performed his professional paper folding skills or enclosed another trinket touched by Angelina Jolie or something. He always used to send her those simply because he knew she didn't care for them. She rolled her eyes just thinking of all the bracelets, gum wrappers, and combs a celebrity used that he'd sent her. How in the hell was she related to him again?

* * *

**She couldn't open it.** Not yet. She left the envelope in the center of the coffee table where she could glance at it every time she passed through the living room. And considering the size of her apartment, that meant every time she got up. It wasn't her most genius of ideas. She couldn't sit and enjoy her gourmet Chinese take-out without the worry, the assortment of both bleak and vibrant contemplations of the envelope's contents. Taking a shower was no easier than that. She wanted to be able to resist simply to spite dear Teo. Even from California he seemed to be able to find his way beneath her skin. She told herself she wouldn't get too curious. She wouldn't let Teo be right. Mana could perfectly well compose herself, remain calm when the envelope sat unopened in her living room. It was laughing, cackling, and snarling at her failure. She had lied. It was killing her both because she couldn't take it and because she didn't want to be haunted by it.

This was it. She'd had enough. Mana returned to her frumpy living room sofa with a heavy glass of wine. She might as well have brought in the bottle the goblet was so large. She nestled herself deep into the cushions, tying up the mop of her hair into a towel, and breathed. Her fingers traced along the edges of the envelope. She almost didn't want to open it. After three long years, what on earth could her brother have possibly had to say? Perhaps it was by some emergency that he needed to write this. No. He would have called if it were an emergency. But even so, to go through all the trouble of keeping the new artifact a secret, it had to be important. Mana just didn't want to know what as much as she _did_ want to know what. So she sat, closed her eyes, and tore it open.

* * *

_Querida Maya,_

_Hola, hermanita! ¿Qué tal? I guess it's been a while since we've had one of our infamous chit-chats, hasn't it? Oh, the good 'ol days. Well, since you're reading this, you obviously couldn't control yourself and bugged the crap out of Mahad to find out what's in the box. Curiosity killed the cat you know, little Maya. But don't worry. I can almost one hundred percent guarantee you that whatever was supposed to be in there won't kill you. In fact, I'm hoping it will brighten your days and make you feel better. I wouldn't want to kill my favorite baby sis in the whole, wide, world. Of course not! Oh, yeah. I said 'supposed' to be in the box. Well, I figured this little baby will be more appreciated in your care than behind glass. That's right, Maya! Your precious artifact that nearly killed you with curiosity is in the envelope. And it's for you. Guess that will be a surprise for old Mahad, won't it? No way was I going to let something like this end up a prisoner in our family's museum. That is why I'm hoping it will set you free. _

_Don't ask me exactly how it came into my possession. There was a lot of bargaining, arguing, and as you may call it in your studies, 'baksheesh'. Just know that ever since that party in Mexico three years ago, I have been searching for something like this. For you. I know you've been feeling rather upset and forgotten, but I've been thinking about you a lot lately. _

_But anyways. Just know that even though I can't stand your annoying voice (I will use that as my excuse for not calling you), you're still my hermanita and always in my heart. Somewhere. I'll be seeing you soon, little Maya. And when I do, make sure you're wearing a nice dress and your hair is all did so you can meet my fiancée as she walks down the aisle. Ok? Ok. Man, I hope mom and dad don't mind that I'm getting married to a woman they've never met. Aw well._

_Miss you, Reina de las Colinas._

_- Teo Redford_

* * *

Mana didn't remember ever holding her breath. But when she finished the letter, nothing left her lips. Nothing moved her lungs. Air didn't feel so important any more. Slowly she lowered her hand and released the letter onto the cushion beside her. Drops of water ran down the sides of her face from her hair, and it was the most that stirred in the room. She tuned into the steady flow of traffic from the streets below, the rumbles of the neighbors' voices through the ceiling and walls. Her heart hummed tiredly from some place deep in her chest. At rest. In tranquility.

Until all at once she leapt from the sofa and scavenged viciously into the envelope. She pulled out an item that was horridly wrapped in a layer of newspaper and another in pink tissue. It was no doubt her brother's handy work. And without so much as a second thought, her hungry hands chewed it to shreds. Her fingers tingled with a rising pulse as she unveiled a necklace from its classless wrapping. An Ancient Egyptian artifact thrummed upon her palm, but more so in her heart. It had the simplicity and length of a choker necklace, with triangles of lazuli and gold dangling down to the crown of the wearer's breasts. The centerpiece was an orbed "shen" sprouting from a lotus; the disk that told of no end and spoke of protection and eternity. Hieroglyphs had long since worn away, but Mana could see them in her heart.

As well as the violet-eyed pharaoh who once draped such a delicate masterpiece around her neck.


End file.
